Looking for you
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan mencarimu dimana pun kau berada, aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau bisa mencintaku. Aku akan mencarimu, sampai aku akan menemukanmu kembali. WARNING! Republish, OOC, Yaoi, Dark Naruto. RnR ya minna!
1. Chapter 1

**Looking For You**

**Diclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru, NaruXxx**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendapati diriku di tengah-tengah kehidupan yang kelam

Hidupku di penuhi kesedihan dan kegelapan

Aku mencari cahaya kehidupan

Tapi sampai detik ini aku belum menemukan cahaya itu

Aku terus mencari, sampai kau datang bersama cahaya mu

Aku merasa kau adalah tujuan hidupku

Aku terus mendekatimu, dan mengejarmu

Aku selalu menghiraukan tatapan tajam dan dingin yang selalu kau tunjukan untukku

Di pikiranku hanya ada kau, aku berpikir kenapa kau begitu dingin denganku?

Kau selalu dingin, dan tidak memperdulikanku

Kau selalu kasar, dan menganggap aku hanyalah seonggok sampah

Aku tidak menyerah

Semakin lama aku sangat penasaran denganmu

Aku telusuri jauh sosok dingin mu

Tanpa ku sadari, aku telah jatuh cinta

Aku telah jatuh ke dalam lubang pesonamu

Aku tidak bisa menghindari pesonamu yang telah membawaku terlalu jauh

Aku menyatakan cintaku

Tapi kau hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman merendahkan

Kau selalu menganggapku sampah

Tapi aku selalu menganggapmu cahaya kehidupanku

Aku terus mengejarmu dengan tangisan

Tapi yang aku dapat hanya tatapan dingin, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi

Aku terus mengejarmu sampai akhirnya kau menjadi milikku

Aku bahagia dengan hubungan kita

Walaupun sampai detik ini hanya pandangan dingin yang kau tunjukan

Kau tidak pernah memberikan kehangatan setitik pun untukku

Tapi aku bahagia karena kau sudah menjadi milikku

Aku bahagia menjalani hubungan menyakitkan ini

Aku bahagia menjalani hubungan tanpa kehangatan ini

Tapi, apa kau bahagia dengan hubungan kita?

Semakin lama sifatmu semakin dingin, kau bahkan tidak perduli dengan keadaanku

Sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya

Bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku

Kau mencintai orang lain, dan orang itu bukan aku

Di malam yang dingin, kau memberikanku kebahagiaan

Kau memberikanku senyuman hangat yang tidak pernah kau tunjukan

Aku sangat bahagia melihatnya

Apa mungkin kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?

Tapi ternyata aku salah

Aku terlelap dalam tidurku yang di temani oleh mu

Aku terbangun di tengah malam

Tapi aku tidak mendapati dirimu di sampingku

Aku melihat sebuah surat di samping tempat tidurku

Aku mengambil surat itu, dan membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di sana

Setiap kata yang ku baca, air mataku perlahan menetes

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, aku terisak di dalam ke heningan kamar ini

Ya, ia pergi saat aku mulai merasakan setitik kebahagiaan yang ia berikan

Aku mengambil Handphone ku, aku menekan beberapa nomor

Tapi nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi

Air mataku terus mengalir, aku menggigit bibirku agar isakanku tidak terdengar

Aku membanting Handphone itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping

Sama seperti hatiku yang telah hancur berkeping-keping

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku

Aku berjalan menuju laci dengan air mata yang mengalir

Aku membuka laci itu

Aku mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di dalamnya

Aku belum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan

Aku terus mencari barang yang aku inginkan

Aku lemparkan barang-barang itu ke sembarang arah

Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya

Ku sandarkan tubuhku ke dinding kamarku

Aku memandang langit-langit kamarku dengan tatapan kosong

Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar, tubuhku merosot ke lantai yang dingin

Aku meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil terisak

Aku meremas tambutku dengan frustasi

Kenapa dia tega meninggalkan aku?

Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku

Dapatkah kau tetap tinggal di sisiku?

Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu

Aku takut kehilanganmu

Aku mendongkakan kepalaku, dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan

Mataku menangkap tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari ku

Aku mendekati tempat sampah itu

Dan terlihatlah fotoku bersama dia di taman

Ia dengan wajah dinginnya, dan aku dengan wajah yang tersenyum

Aku memandang foto itu dengan miris

Ya, aku telah menemukannya

Satu-satunya kenangan yang paling berharga dalam hidupku

Aku mengambil foto itu dari tempat sampah

Aku pandangi foto itu dengan senyuman miris yang terlukis di wajahku

Aku membelai foto itu dengan penuh kasih sayang

Air mataku jatuh membasahi permukaan foto itu

Aku hanya tersenyum miris

Aku akan menunggumu

Aku akan mencarimu dimana pun kau berada

Aku yakin suatu saat kita bertemu lagi

Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau bisa mencintaku

Aku akan mencarimu,

Sampai aku menemukanmu kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Cerita abal lagi T_T maaf kalau cerita ini abal, kacau, aneh. Maaf kalau fict ini banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau banyak Typo. Jadi kalian maunya fict ini di delete atau tbc?

Bisa tebak siapa Pov di atas? Hehe ^^

Kalau ada kesalahan, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya :)

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking For You**

**Diclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruGaa, SasuNaru, NaruXxx, NejiGaa**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Dark Naruto**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Haruka saranin kalau mau membaca fict ini dengarkan lagu-lagu melow, biar lebih ngena gitu, hehe tapi kalau di pov Naruto, dengerin lagu-lagu yang agak nge beat aja, hehe :)**

**Okay, Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London, England.**

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam lorong yang gelap dan dingin, aku terus berjalan dengan wajah datar, dan dingin. Aku terus berjalan sehingga aku melihat sebuah patung besar. Di belakang patung besar itu, terdapat pintu yang permukaannya terdapat ukiran-ukiran indah.

Aku berjalan mendekati pintu itu, aku menekan kenop pintu, dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka.

Ya, tidak ada yang boleh memasuki ruangan ini selain aku.

Aku terus melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, aku menyalakan saklar lampu, dan..

Terlihatlah barang-barang yang pernah di pakai oleh mantan kekasihku. Aku memang mengumpulkan barang-barang yang pernah di pakai olehnya.

Aku rawat setiap hari barang-barang itu

Aku mendekat ke arah lukisan wajahnya

Terlihat sosoknya yang tampan dengan tatapan mata setajam elang, dan wajah dinginnya.

Aku tersenyum miris, tanganku membelai foto itu dengan lembut.

"Kau tau? Aku sudah mencarimu, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukanmu?" air mataku mulai mengalir. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto. Aku rindu wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi, aku rindu tatapan tajammu, aku rindu seringai di wajahmu," aku terisak semakin keras, "Aku sudah mencarimu di sekeliling eropa, aku sudah mencarimu dimana-mana," aku meremas rambut merahku frustasi, "TAPI KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANMU, HAH?" aku berteriak histeris, teriakanku menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku terus menangis, aku sangat merindukannya, sangat.

"Dimana aku bisa menemukanmu, Naruto?" gumamku dengan suara parau.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mencarimu.."

Dimana?

Dimana aku bisa menemukanmu?

DEG

Jepang..

Negara itu satu-satunya yang belum aku kunjungi

Ya, mungkin saja ia berada di sana

Haha, iya kan?

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, iris mata _Jade_ ku memandang kosong lukisan wajahnya.

"Kau berada di Jepang, kan? Aku yakin itu," aku tersenyum miris, "Aku yakin, pasti suatu saat kita akan bertemu,"

Aku yakin kita akan bertemu

Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau bisa mencintaiku

Hanya Jepang yang belum ku kunjungi

Kau disana, kan?

Tunggu aku, Naruto

Aku pasti akan menemukanmu.

.

.

.

**Suna, Japan.**

.

.

.

Kota Suna. Ya, di sinilah aku berada, tempat ini adalah kunjungan pertamaku di Negara ini. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalan dengan pandangan datar, dan dingin. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru, mataku menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra. Aku menatap nanar sepasang kekasih itu.

Andaikan mereka itu adalah aku, dan Naruto

Haha, aku terlalu banyak bermimpi.

Mana mungkin Naruto ingin bermesraan denganku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu, "Permisi," sapaku dengan sopan. Terlihat mereka terganggu dengan kehadiranku, "Ya, ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan dingin.

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku, dan mengeluarkan foto. Foto itu bergambar aku bersama Naruto yang sedang duduk di taman. Aku pun menujukan foto ini kepada mereka, "Apa kalian mengenal pria ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto Naruto. Terlihat mereka memperhatikan foto yang aku tunjukan, dahi mereka mengernyit, mereka saling bertatapan, dan menggeleng bersamaan.

"Maaf, kami tidak mengenalnya." Kata perempuan itu dengan datar. Mendengar itu, air mataku mengalir membasahi kedua pipiku. Terlihat sepasang kekasih itu terkejut melihat air mataku. "Bohong!" bentakku, "Kalian bohong, kan? Pria itu ada di sini, kan?" teriakku dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"KALIAN BOHONG!" teriakku dengan suara serak sambil meremas rambutku.

"Eh," laki-laki itu berdiri dan memandangku dengan dingin, "Kami tidak tau pria yang kau maksud, lelaki cengeng!" hardiknya dengan dingin.

"Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto! Kalian mengenalnya, kan?" aku semakin terisak, "Iya, kan?" lanjutku dengan suara parau.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih itu memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan, "Aku sangat merindukannya! Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Kalian pasti mengerti perasaanku, kan?" teriakku dengan histeris. Perempuan itu pun ikut berdiri di samping kekasihnya, "Pria gila! Kalau mau curhat, jangan di sini! Jangan malah marah dengan kami!" bentak perempuan itu.

"Dasar lelaki cengeng! Pria gila! Menganggu saja!" hina laki-laki itu dengan kasar, mereka pun meninggalkan aku yang masih menangis.

Tidak.. tidak

Naruto ada sini, kan?

Aku pasti menemukannya, kan?

JEGLER

Terdengar suara petir yang di iringi oleh air hujan, hujan yang tadinya hanya rintik-rintik sekarang semakin lama semakin deras, dan membasahi seluruh pekaianku. Aku meremas rambutku dengan frustasi, "ARRGGHHHH!" teriakku hsiteris. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku menatapku dengan pandangan merendahkan, kasihan, bingung, dan lain-lain. Tapi aku menghiraukannya, air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras, "NARUTOOO!" aku berteriak dengan kencang, orang-orang yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Naruto.. aku merindukanmu.. sangat merindukanmu.." racauku dengan lirih. Terlihat pintu mobilku terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok perempuan yang berlari ke arahku dengan tergesa-gesa, pakaiannya pun ikut basah karena air hujan yang turun. Dia pelayan pribadiku, Matsuri.

"Tuan Gaara! Astaga, Tuan!" terlihat Matsuri yang menghawatirkanku, aku yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya dengan dingin, "Kenapa kau keluar?" tanyaku dengan dingin, "Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!" bentakku dengan kasar.

"Tidak, Tuan! Ayo kita kembali ke dalam mobil, hujan turun dengan deras, nanti anda bisa sakit!" teriak Matsuri dengan panik.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMPERDULIKANKU!" bentakku dengan kasar, terlihat Matsuri terkejut karena bentakanku, "Kita lanjutkan nanti saja pencariannya, sebaiknya anda istirahat, dulu.." kata Matsuri dengan lirih.

"TIDAK!" aku pun terduduk di aspal yang sudah basah karena hujan, aku terus menggeleng, "Aku ingin bertemu Naruto!" aku meremas rambutku dengan kencang, "AKU MERINDUKANYA!" teriakku dengan histeris, air mataku pun semakin deras mengalir, "Kau tau rasanya, Matsuri?" tanyaku dengan suara serak, aku pun meremas dadaku, "Sakit.. sakit, Matsuri!" lanjutku dengan suara yang semakin serak.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku merindukannya!" teriakku dengan kencang, tanganku terus memukul jalanan beraspal itu dengan kencang, sehingga tanganku sedikit terluka, dan darah yang mengalir dari tanganku.

"Astaga, Tuan!" ia ikut terduduk di hadapanku, "Tuan, kita lanjutkan nanti saja pencarian Tuan Naruto," kata Matsuri berusaha membujuk.

Tidak

Aku tidak mau menundanya

Aku sangat merindukannya

Ya.. aku sangat merindukan cahayaku..

"Tuan Gaara," aku merasakan tangannya menyentuh bahuku yang bergetar, "Saya yakin pasti anda akan menemukan Tuan Naruto, tapi kita tunda dulu perjalanan kita," lanjutnya dengan lembut. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku agar dapat menatapnya, "Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan suara parau. Terlihat ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Lalu aku berdiri, dan ia juga ikut berdiri, ia pun menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobil. Di dalam mobil, aku di beri handuk. Mobilku yang di kendarai oleh supirku sudah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, aku menatap air hujan yang semakin deras lewat jendela mobilku. Aku memandang hujan itu dengan sendu, "Naruto.." gumamku lirih. Air mataku pun mengalir lagi, aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan membayangkan wajah Naruto. Mata tajam yang dingin, wajah tanpa ekspresi, seringai mengejeknya.. mengingat itu, air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

'Aku merindukanmu, Naruto.. sangat merindukanmu.' Batinku sedih, aku terus memejamkan mataku, dan tanpa sadar aku telah terlelap dalam tidurku.

.

.

.

**Matsuri Pov**

Tuan Gaara..

Aku sangat kasihan dengannya. Sifatnya berubah saat Tuan Naruto meninggalkannya, sifatnya menjadi sangat dingin, dan pendiam. Terkadang ia menyendiri di kamar dan menangis. Tatapannya kosong, matanya tidak terdapat cahaya, sama seperti saat Tuan Naruto belum datang di kehidupannya yang kelam.

Ia terus mencari Naruto di Negara-negara lain, ia terus menanyakan Naruto kepada orang-orang yang ia temui, berbagai macam umpatan dan makian yang sering di ucapkan oleh orang yang di tanyakan Tuan Gaara.

Kenapa Tuan Naruto sangat kejam meninggalkan, Tuan Gaara?

Ia selalu menyendiri di ruangan pribadinya yang siapapun tidak boleh memasuki ruangan itu. Aku sangat ingin membuat Tuan Gaara ceria seperti dulu, tapi hanya Tuan Naruto yang dapat membuatnya.

Sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini..

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Aku telah mencintai majikanku sendiri, aku sadar Tuan Gaara tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, yang ia cintai hanya Tuan Naruto.

Aku akan terus memendam perasaanku hingga aku mati, mungkin.

Aku hanya berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Naruto, agar ia mendapatkan cahaya kehidupannya kembali.

**Matsuri Pov End**

.

.

.

Aku melihat air hujan yang semakin deras lewat jendela kamarku, dan di temani alunan melodi musik klasik. Semenjak hujan turun, perasaanku menjadi gelisah, tapi aku menghiraukan perasaan gelisah itu.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku memiliki rambut pirang acak-acakan, mata bulat yang beriris Sapphire, dan kulit yang berwarna tan.

Umurku 18 tahun, aku di kenal sebagai pemuda yang ramah, ceria, hangat, polos, bodoh, dan aku aku menikmatinya.. mungkin. Aku memiliki kekasih, ia seorang perempuan yang cantik. Sifatnya yang ceria, hangat, dan perhatian itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, aku jadi teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya..

**Flashback**

London, England.

Siang ini hujan turun dengan deras, terlihat orang-orang langsung terburu-buru berteduh, bahkan langsung memasuki rumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku malah berjalan dengan santai menelusuri jalan yang basah tanpa memakai jas hujan, atau payung. Aku hanya melihat lurus ke depan dengan datar.

'Andaikan dia tidak ada di rumah, pasti aku sudah pulang ke rumah dan bersantai. Ck, hanya melihat dia saja hanya membuat mood ku semakin buruk,' batinku dengan kesal terus merutuki orang yang ku maksud.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan beraspal itu dan tidak memperdulikan pakaianku yang semakin basah karena air hujan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa hujan tidak membasahiku, 'Padahal hujan masih turun dengan deras, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa hujan turun membasahiku lagi?' batinku bingung. Aku mendongkakan kepalaku, dan terlihat payung berwarna ungu yang memayungiku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

Payung?

Siapa?

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, dan..

"Bodoh!" bentak seroang perempuan yang sedang memayungiku dengan payung ungunya. Aku mengerjabkan mataku. Seumur-umur baru kali ini aku di bentak oleh seseorang. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, "Huh?"

"Ini sedang hujan deras! Orang-orang sedang berteduh, tapi kau malah berjalan dengan santai seperti orang bodoh!" bentaknya di depan wajahku. Lalu? Apa peduliku? Aku hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Lihat," katanya sambil menunjuk-nujuk pakaianku yang basah, "Pakaianmu basah semua! Kau bisa sakit!" bentaknya sedikit khawatir.

Ck, cerewet sekali perempuan ini, "Lalu?" balasku dengan malas. Terlihat ia semakin kesal, "Lalu, katamu? Tidak berterima kasih! Aku sudah memayungimu, tau!" katanya dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut.

Ck. Memangnya aku pernah memintanya untuk memayungiku? Setauku.. tidak. "Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk memayungiku," balasku dengan cuek. Mendengar perkataanku, ia mendengus kesal, "Dasar lelaki yang menyebalkan! Ayo ikut aku!" ia pun menyeret tanganku dengan kasar. Ia tidak sadar karena perbuatannya, payungnya tidak mengenaiku lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau fict ini abal, maaf kalau ada Typo, maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya :)

**Hyde sasunaru **: ya, pov nya memang Gaara :) terimakasih sudah mau review fict ini

**Miaomaniakfujioshi8**: iya gaara kasiah, hehe. Iya naruto emg jhat. Naruto nnt balik lg kok sm gaara, tp masih lma. Trimakash sdh mau review fict ini :)

Bisa tebak siapa orang yang di cintai Naruto?

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mereview fict ini, fict ini ada sedikit perbaikan. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon kritik dan sarannya

Review/Flame?

Terserah kalian ^^


End file.
